sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Eleonora Nieminen
Eleonora Nieminen, nicknamed as "Leo" or "Nora", is a character roleplayed by Melithiane, formerly known as MillenniaPhoenix. Physical Description Appearance As a stoat, Nora is fairly small by Mobian standards, and she also changes her fur twice a year. In the summer, she might appear to have hazel colored furn on most of her body, except for the area on her stomach leading up to her muzzle which is a creamy white, and the tip of her tail which is colored black. In winter, her fur is a lot more dense and soft, and of a snowy white color, except, again, for the tip of her tail which still is colored black. She has long, black hair which she usually keeps in a somewhat messy bun resting on her neck. Her eyes are fairly small for Mobian standards, and of a dark brown color which often makes them appear black, and her ears also are quite small, almost vanishing beneath her hair. No matter which type of fur she wears, however, there are intricate patterns visible across her fur, burn scars rising slightly out of the normal fur, in a manner similar to having been branded. Clothing She usually wears a knee-length Sami-people styled dress, meaning its main color is a deep royal blue with red designs on the shoulders and torso piece of it and a light brown leather belt decorated with more intricate designs tied around her waist. The hem also features similar designs to those on the shoulders, and she wears a pair of black shorts beneath the skirt which is exchanged for thick black tights in winter. She wears light brown boots and red stockings which reach up to her knees, and a hooded coat over that. A pair of sunglasses is always found occupying her eyes and she often wears some type of surgical mask over her mouth and nose. Equipment/Weaponry Eleonora owns a small collection of butterfly knives which she carries within a bag which she keeps slung over her shoulder, and mainly uses them for self-defense, but also to carve her runes into others' and her own skin when needed. When bored, she might use them for certain butterfly knife tricks. Personality Eleonora could be described as a person who has a hard time taking anything or anyone seriously, and is often seen with a big grin on her face. She is pretty selfish and honestly is best classified as either a Chaotic Neutral or even a Neutral Evil character, she cares about very few things as much as she does about her own freedom, but she isn't one who would go around causing trouble unless she has a good reason for it while also caring very little about temporary allies. She has a rule, to never make anyone stronger than herself, or if she must do so, to include something like a damaging spell of sorts on them. Her end goal is to collect all the remaining 'power' she used to have. History Having two archaeologists for parents and an aunt and uncle running a museum, Eleonora grew up around ancient artifacts, so the way she was introduced to runes in the first place was through her family. But some things shouldn't be meddled with. Especially not ancient relics worshiping an unknown deity. Unfortunate accidents started to happen around the museum, random objects breaking, glass shattering ... until one day, a fire broke out, incidentally just when Nora was checking after another object that had broken the night before, close to the cause of all the trouble. According to the official records, she is still missing and presumed dead. But her remains never were found. What happened to her? Well, she died, or at least, who she was before that day did. Her body is still moving, but Leo is different. From the moment she came to in an ancient and even partially destroyed shrine located, until now, she never was the same. Never returned to the town she lived in, either. Instead, she began to wander the world, searching for certain people who held a certain power... Powers and Abilities Skills Eleonora is not much of a fighter herself, and prefers to use others to further her goals. Instead, she excels at tactics, and is able to read her opponents' movements most of the time. She can pretend to be different from how she really is. She is also quite skilled in butterfly knife tricks and loves to do them "by the side" or to occupy herself while waiting for something to happen. That aside, Nora can care for herself, as in, she can cook, swim, is a decent climber, and due to her adventures with her parents she knows how to set up camp and basic survival tactics, as well as how to makeshift fix certain things like hoverboard engines. Powers Leo is a master of Support Powers of the Enchanter type using Rune/Symbol Magic. This grants her the ability to enhance speed, strength, resistance to damage and even a light form of healing to others and herself. Furthermore, she can use her runes to inflict damage over time on her opponents, and also to set up traps that halt their movement. Nora herself has several 'constantly active' enchantments in the form of the intricate ancient designs branded into her skin. Those grant her enhanced sensory functions (enhanced hearing/smell/vision, for instance), and a boost to her own strength, speed, health regeneration and damage resistance. Weaknesses Due to the sheer amount of alteration her body underwent due to those enchantments, Eleonora has grown to be quite different from normal Mobians. For one, she is much more sensitive to touch, feeling everything more intensely which includes pain. A simple paper cut for instance, to her is equivalent to what would be a fairly deep wound inflicted by a knife in the same spot. It is nearly the same for most of her other enhanced senses, which is why she wears sunglasses, or that surgical mask over her face. Seeing as that is the case, Leo also doesn't exactly meander about in populated areas, at least not when she knows that there will be dense crowds forming in her way. Her enhancements do protect her from injury, but only to a certain degree. She also never really was 'made for combat' as such, and thus doesn't really have any set fighting style at all, nor does she have much knowledge of where on a body she should hit to have someone go down faster. Granted, oftentimes she can overpower an opponent due to her enhancements, but if they are a skilled fighter, it still would be pretty easy to disarm her - point being, her true strength lies in the element of surprise rather than anything else. Her attacks thus tend to be straight-on without really doing feints or other deceiving strikes. Due to her strength, un-enhanced weapons also tend to break apart rather quickly under her usage. Enhancements on others only work as long as they are in her vicinity. The effects wear off proportionate to the distance someone is away from Eleonora. It's also pretty hard for her to 'cancel' an enhancement on anybody, to make it void, destroy it, she'd have to remove the mark on their body, somehow. And most people don't take kindly to that. Alternative Versions A Tale of Guilds In this roleplay, she appears as a nearly Level 2 Rune Mage equipped with a staff and a ritual dagger. She is part of the Shatterstone Alliance and wears the guild's colors instead of the "default" attire of hers.